Aku mengawasimu Tetanggaku
by kim yoome
Summary: Tinggal di daerah baru, tempat tinggal baru, dan bertemu orang-orang baru tentu akan menyisakan pengalaman baru yang mungkin akan menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimana bila punya tetangga aneh dan menakutkan? Simak kisah Claire Williams berikut ini.


Normal POV

_'Ada yang salah dengan penghuni kamar itu!'_ Claire berkeringat dingin. Hidupnya tidak tentram, sangat tidak tentram. Dari awal kepindahannya kemari, kamar di hadapan kamarnya itu membuat hidupnya tidak tenang. Seolah dia merasa di hantui, di teror!

**Aku mengawasimu.. Tetanggaku..**

.

.

.

Awal musim gugur di desa Mineral membuat udara musim panas perlahan menjauh dari desa itu. Cuaca mendingin, daun-daun pepohonan yang sebelumnya hijau berubah warna kecoklatan lalu menjatuhkan diri ke atas tanah basah setelah di guyur hujan semalaman. Claire Williams, penghuni baru desa Mineral turun dari kapal dengan wajah sumringah. Udara desa itu sangat sejuk, seakan-akan membersihkan segala jenis kotoran, kuman dan penyakit yang di bawanya dari kota. Tidak sia-sia dia memilih tinggal di desa yang tenang nan damai seperti ini, meninggalkan kota dengan segala kepenatan yang selama ini membelenggunya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang nona Williams?" Tanya Zack setelah menghitung koper bawaan Claire.

"Ya!" Jawab Claire dengan penuh semangat, tidak sabar ingin melihat tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak. Ini apartemen anda nona Claire. Kunci kamar anda sudah di serahkan ke saya sebelumnya." Zack menurunkan semua koper dari kereta kuda. Claire memandangi apartemen yang akan di huninya, bangunan tua tapi masih terlihat kokoh. Ada delapan tingkat, Claire menghuni kamar di lantai paling atas karena kamar di lantai lain sudah penuh. Ada 3 penghuni di lantai 8 termasuk Claire. Sebenarnya dia enggan tinggal di lantai paling atas, apalagi dengan sedikit penghuni, entah.. Membuatnya gusar dan takut. Sang empunya apartemen tidak tinggal di apartemen, menurut cerita Zack ibu pemilik punya bisnis di luar kota yang harus di urus, jadi beliau tidak bisa 24 jam memantau apartemen, tanggung jawab itu di serahkan pada Jack-penghuni lantai 1. Gadis berkulit putih itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, sunyi.. Tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa, seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Pandangan Claire kini beralih pada pria kekar di hadapannya, Zack menekan tombol lift. Angka pada kotak di atas pintu lift bergerak turun dari lantai 8.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, minta tolong saja pada Jack dan istrinya. Penghuni kamar 101." Jelas Zack begitu pintu lift terbuka. Claire hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan suara,"Hm."

TING!

Zack mengangkat kembali koper yang sempat di letakannya pada lantai lift. Yang akan menghuni tempat itu hanya menghela napas berat, perjalanan dari lantai dasar ke lantai 8 terasa begitu lama dengan lift tua, Claire merasa dia akan mati kebosanan jika tiap hari naik turun menggunakan lift itu, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin menggunakan tangga, bisa-bisa orang lain akan menemukannya tewas dalam keadaan merangkak di tangga. Hiperbola!

Putaran kunci menyadarkan lamunan gadis berambut pirang itu. Bunyi pintu saat Zack mendorong pintu apartemen miliknya membuat Claire bergidik. Dia bukan gadis yang manja dan penakut, hanya saja suasana tempat itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Pria bertubuh kekar meletakkan semua barang di dalam kamar Claire. Tidak terlalu kecil juga tidak terlalu besar, ada ruang tamu, satu kamar tidur, dapur, kamar mandi, dan teras.

"Nona, semua barangmu sudah ku letakkan di ruang tamu. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit Zack sambil menyerahkan kunci pada Claire.

"Ah! Ya! Terima kasih banyak paman Zack!" Claire membungkukan badannya, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus. Tanpa Zack, dia mungkin akan menyeret barang-barang bawaannya dari dermaga.

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu." Zack melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara sambil tersenyum malu-malu,"Kalau butuh saya, saya tinggal di rumah tepi pantai tadi."

"Mm!" Sahut Claire.

Setelah pria kekar itu pamit dan pergi, Claire meregangkan tubuhnya lalu menguap. Badannya letih, perjalanan jauh membuat dirinya mengantuk.

_'Mungkin beres-beresnya bisa nanti saja.'_ Pikir gadis berambut pirang itu. Masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan koper yang masih tergeletak di ruang tamunya. Claire duduk di atas kasur, menepuk-nepuk bantal kepala lalu merebahkan diri. Perlahan-lahan matanya menutup, dan ia jatuh tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

TSK! TSK!

Suara langkah kaki di seret yang terdengar berat berasal dari depan pintu tempat tinggal Claire, tidak berapa lama bunyi pelan ketukan menyadarkan Claire dari tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, terasa berat, yakin matanya sudah bisa terbuka lebar kini gadis itu melirik jam di tangannya.

_'Ck! Siapa malam-malam begini berkunjung.'_

Dengan malas dia melangkahkan kaki hingga tepat di depan pintu. Ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap, dia tidak langsung membuka pintu. Di letakkan bola mata birunya pada lubang untuk melihat siapa tamu tengah malam buta begini.

Hening.

Tidak ada orang.. Matanya melirik-lirik ke kiri dan kanan. Mencari sosok yang tadi mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada siapapun.

_'Yaampun! Di kerjai? Heh. Mengganggu tidurku saja.'_

Saat hendak meninggalkan lubang intip itu, sesuatu menarik perhatian Claire. Seorang wanita kira-kira berumur 25 tahun berambut hitam sebahu berjalan seperti robot-berjalan dengan menyeret-nyeret kaki, kembali ke kamarnya tepat di depan kamar Claire. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan, karena wanita itu membelakangi Claire. Tetap pada tempatnya, Claire memperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama. Mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam, dan kulit putih pucat. Terdengar deritan saat wanita itu menutup pintu, Claire tetap tidak melihat wajahnya.

_'Apa dia yang mengetuk pintu ku?'_ Bola mata birunya mencari kegiatan lain di luar sana. Kosong, sunyi.. _'Tetangga yang aneh. Mengetuk pintu malam-malam begini?'_ Gadis itu merengut, matanya masih mengawasi kamar di depan, namun sedetik kemudian teperanjat mundur sambil menutup mulutnya, terkejut. Tetangga itu membuka sedikit pintu sambil mengintip ke arah Claire. Matanya melotot, lalu tersenyum, senyum paling mengerikan yang pernah di lihat Claire, setelah itu wanita berambut hitam kembali menutup pintu. Claire terduduk, memikirkan apa yang barusan di lihatnya. Meski bukan hantu, wanita itu tetap seperti hantu bagi Claire. Segera ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk menutup mata dan tidur, tapi senyum itu menjadi mimpi buruknya.

**To be continued.**

.

.

.

.

Lady dapat ilham buat tulis cerita horror nih, hahaa. Gatau tiba-tiba idenya muncul, kayak gini dah ceritanya.

Pengennya sih buat menyeramkan dan menegangkan, tapi yang baca penasaran plus takut gak sih? Huahahha,

Kalo mau liat senyumm mengerikannya, boleh liat di youtube, trus search goosebump japan (kalo gk salah) yang ceritanya tentang cewe di _phonebox, _trus nnti senyum . Ngeri senyumnya, saya atut kl keinget T-T tapi dia menginsiprasi saya. Huehue, maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan kalimat, tanda baca, dll, maklumi sj. :D

Fandom harvest moon kok sepi yaa? Sudah lama gak fanfiction-ing, jd sepi :(

Ayooo kita ramaikan fandom iniii, buat para author, kembali lah menuliss, dan para reader kembalilah membaca dan mereview :(

Heheh, wait for next chapter!

Review !


End file.
